


You Found Me

by elephantlover26



Category: Connor Stevens - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantlover26/pseuds/elephantlover26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is a senior at Anchor Beach, and by the suggestion of his moms he joins the welcoming committee where he meets a new student, Connor Stevens. They are both surprised by this impact that they are going to have on one another, but they oddly look forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in general, but I am absolutely obsessed with Jonnor so I decided to start a multi-chapter fic. Tell me what you guys think and give me feed back! Thanks!

Chapter 1

The first day of school started as any typical day. Why did anyone even get all hyped up with starting the new school year? This one would be different, this was their senior year of high school. The last year before all the seniors at Anchor Beach would go their separate ways and find their purpose in life. Jude on the other hand was convinced he was going to stay in town after high school considering his GPA was completely destroyed from moving around quite a bit and his lack of interest in school. He did not do any extra curricular activities, and his only interest came from video games, and drawing. His moms and his family were great. He had been in the foster care system until he was thirteen, and that’s when his moms with their three other children adopted him and his older sister. Things started out great and they continued to stay great, but Jude had never been about the labels so when his moms told him he could express himself he did so in quite the obvious manner. At school he was considered the bad kid with his blue short hair, and his snakebites. The rumor even was that he had some crazy tattoos. Jude liked presenting himself this way because he was left alone and in reality he liked being a tad rebellious once in a while. However, this all changed on the first day of his senior year.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jude was running down the stairs to take his hipster car to school when his moms, Stef and Lena, stopped him before he could slip out the door without eating breakfast.

Lena called from the other room, “Come here honey, we need to talk to you before you go to school. Also you need to-”

Steph echoed Lena finishing her statement, “eat breakfast. After all it is the most important meal of the day.”

Jude just groaned, but walked into the kitchen because he knew if he had just left that would have left him in bigger trouble than this. It was weird for him to realize he was the last Adams-Foster child at home. Brandon and Callie had gone off to the same university studying music. Callie on the other hand was looking into doing social work with a minor of music. Marianna was studying abroad for dance, while Jesus had found that he loved Colorado and stayed out there to go to the University as well. His moms started talking, but he had been lost in thought thinking about his siblings when his moms said his name three more times before he even answered.

“Jude?” Lena asked once more.  
“Huh, what did you say? Sorry I have quite a bit on my mind.” Jude stated coming out of his own thoughts.  
“This year you need to bring your grades up so you are eligible to graduate. We also would really love for you to join some extra curricular activities.”

Jude’s mouth was hanging slightly open completely surprised by his moms suggestion. Like he understood that he wasn’t doing the best in school, but hell he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life so what did it matter if he did well in school? Or extra curricular activities for that matter?

Jude replied with a simple “Sure.” Because he knew he wasn’t getting out of this one. His moms looked at him happily with Lena announcing that she thought it was a good idea for Jude to be a part of the welcoming committee for new students that came to Anchor Beach. With much enthusiasm Lena told Jude all about the fact that he would be starting today on the first day of school. She reminded him once more before he walked out the front door to head to school that he needed to meet her and the new students in the front office.

 

Jude parked his car in the school parking lot realizing what he had gotten in to. His mother was pretty much asking him to chauffer one of the new kids around for a week. But what if this kid wanted to be friends? Like what was his moms expecting from him anyway? He wasn’t much of a people person anyway. He got where his moms were coming from though even if it wasn’t going to work the way they thought.

He showed up to the front office and of course he was already there later than the other members of the welcoming committee. It seemed that the new people were there already too. So he thought it’s time to get this over with.

Lena glanced up “Isn’t lovely of you to join us Jude.”

Everyone in the front office glanced at Jude. Jude didn’t take in any their physical appearances except for when his eyes landed on one muscular looking boy who had blondish hair. The boy with blue eyes locked eyes with Jude. The boy quickly looked away after registering Jude’s physical appearance. This boy was definitely attractive Jude thought. He hadn’t even really defined himself because in reality he didn’t like labels and he didn’t like people labeling him. But this boy was handsome, and he felt something in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before. This confused him. He was brought back by the sound of Lena’s voice.

“As I was saying each one of the welcoming committee members will be assigned one new student to show around. You will show them their locker, their classes, and help them wherever it is needed.”

Jude zoned off while she was going down the list of names, pairing each person off. He heard his name waiting to see who he would be paired with.

“Jude Adams Foster you will be showing Connor Stevens around.” Lena finished with his name wishing everyone luck on the new school and with that he started walking towards that blondish haired boy, Connor Stevens. He reached Connor quite quickly and reached out his hand ready shake his hand.

“Jude.”

“Connor.” He said in return letting his hand fall back to his side.

Jude looked at Connor beginning “I guess we are off, so what’s your first class?”  
Connor replied, “Physics.”

Jude replied with a “Me too. Can I see the rest of your schedule?”

Connor nodded and handed over his schedule. Jude smiled slightly to himself realizing that him and this Connor Stevens had all the same classes. As much as he didn’t want to admit it he was actually happy about this. Maybe this welcoming committee idea wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Jude handed Connor back his schedule.

“It looks like we have all the same classes. So it looks like we are going to be getting to know one another quite a bit this semester.”

Connor took in Jude’s words, and even though he felt a tad uncomfortable especially with Jude’s appearance he had a slight feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t quite understand. It was a good feeling, and that confused him even more. He smiled shyly before realizing that Jude sped up and Connor had to almost jog to keep up with Jude. With that they arrived at Physics settling down next to one another in the back row. Was this going to be a good or bad adventure? Jude didn’t know, but he was willing to find out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I was so thankful for everyone that read the first chapter. If you have any suggestions for me just let me know. I forgot to say this for my last post, but I do not own of these characters. Enjoy this chapter guys! I think you’re going to enjoy it!

Physics went by in a blur with Jude continuously zoning out. The few times Jude would glance over at Connor he would notice he was listening pretty intently. This shocked Jude, and even though it was a complete stereotype he thought Connor looked like a jock, and he assumed that he would leave him for the more socially acceptable individuals in dew time. Before he knew it the class was over and the boys headed to their next class. The next two classes went by in a blur just as physics had. Jude was looking forward to lunch with Connor, but his insecurities got the best of him. He informed Connor that he was going to stop by his locker, and meet him at lunch. Jude ran off before he waited for a response from Connor. Connor was confused by Jude’s behavior, but came to the conclusion that he was going to work on getting to know him more and get to know the real Jude, not the one that presented himself to the school. Connor noticed Jude’s lack of interest in school and his very obvious way of self-expression. 

Jude came to his locker, and instantly got upset for even believing that Connor would really be his friend. He walked reluctantly to the lunchroom finding a table in the corner out of the view of most of the other students. He was able to invisible from others. He looked around noticing all of his other classmates involved in conversation with one another. He dreamed of having a friend that knew him better than himself, a person that loved and care for him, a person that didn’t judge him for his appearance, and most importantly accepted him for who he was. Jude’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from behind him. It seemed that people were interrupting his thoughts quite a bit lately. He turned, and there was Connor. He couldn’t deny the surprise at seeing Connor in front of him.

“Jude? Did you hear me?” Connor said.

“Huh, sorry. Please say it again. Just thinking about stuff.” Jude expressed.

“I have been looking everywhere for you for the majority of lunch. I thought you said we were going to meet by the lunch lines? I couldn’t find you anywhere so I continued to search and look for you, and here you are” Connor said relieved.

“Oh.” Jude said sounding shocked for a moment before realizing he may have opened himself up too much. Connor may ask questions.

Connor caught onto Jude’s surprise and took the chance to see what was up. “You can tell me what you’re thinking. I won’t judge you like everyone else seems to.”

Before Jude knew what he was doing he just started rambling opening up more than he intended to. Even his family hadn’t heard this much about his insecurities as Connor was now. “I just thought that you seem to be interested in school, and you seem to be pretty athletic. Why would anyone like YOU want to be friends with me? Like you can see I don’t really have any friends and I thought it may be easier to push you away before you had an opportunity to actually hurt me. I didn’t want to get my hopes up for...” Jude stopped abruptly realizing that he sounded like he had a crush on Connor. It sounded like he was looking for more than a friendship with Connor and he didn’t really know how to comprehend that and he didn’t want to make this weird for Connor and him more than it already was.

Connor was looking at Jude listening to him when he questioned where Jude was going with all of this. What was he suggesting? Connor had come to terms with his sexuality when he was thirteen realizing he was gay. It had made his parents uncomfortable for a while especially his father, Adam. But within time they began to accept him because the risk of losing him was too big. He saw the struggle Jude was having as he talked to him, but Connor realized that now was not the time to address his sexuality. All he needed to do was inform Jude that he was there for him and that he would love to be his friend. 

“Jude, it’s okay. I want to be your friend and you seem like a pretty cool guy. I want to get to know you, and I am not just saying that because I am the new kid who knows no one, but you.” Connor whispered the last part. 

You. Connor hoped he wasn’t too obvious in his interest in Jude. If Jude had caught onto it he didn’t show it. Connor sat next to Jude. Jude gave a slight nod letting it sink in that this was real and he wasn’t imaging anything. Connor and Jude ate together for the last ten minutes. When they finished eating they rushed to their last class of the day. Since they were seniors they had only had four classes that day with their last period being a free period.

 

Considering how well their last class had went. Jude had taken a chance and asked if Connor wanted to come over to his house that night to play video games, and just hang out. They could watch a movie even if he wanted.

“Yeah. Could I actually stay the night tonight?” Connor asked.

“On a school night. I am not sure if my moms would be cool with that. Let me give them a call super quick and then I can give you an answer” Jude said turning away to give his mom Lena a call. 

“Hey Jude. Is everything okay?” Lena asked concerned. It wasn’t very often Jude called during his free period, or even at all. After all he was at home quite a bit of his time.

“Hey momma. I was wondering if Connor could maybe spend the night tonight. I know it’s a school night, but you had been saying that I needed to branch out, and I guess this is my way of branching out.” Jude said rushing his words knowing Connor could probably hear him behind him. 

“Of course he can honey! I am so happy that this welcoming committee thing is actually doing you some good. I know it sounds odd, but Stef and I had plans to go out for some drinks tonight. I trust that you won’t do anything too crazy. I will put $20 in your bank account for you guys to order whatever you want. I love you honey! Again, good for you! I am proud of you” Lena said in a cheery voice.

“I love you too mom. Thank you, for letting him come over, and the money. So I will talk to you later then. Bye Mom!” Jude stated getting antsy by this lengthy conversation.

“Oh, and wait Jude. Don’t forget it is a school night, don’t stay up too late. Bye honey. Have a great time!” Lena stated before hanging up.

“Alright Mom. Bye.” Jude said turning to face Connor again. 

“We are good to go. How do you want to do tonight?” Jude asked Connor.

“I actually don’t have a car so could we stop by my house to grab my stuff for tonight. Then I will give my dad a text he won’t care if I stay the night.” Connor stated excitedly.

“Yeah we can stop by your house and then head to my house.” Jude said smiling walking to his car in the student parking lot. Connor followed a little to close behind him and Jude knew that, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

Finally, by 4:30 PM they made it to the Adams-Foster’s home. At Connor’s house, Connor had to find clothes for the next day and grab an overnight bag. Little did Jude know Connor had actually moved here the day before school so all of his stuff was still in boxes. Jude almost had a could have had a V-8 moment when he remembered he was showing Connor around so it makes sense that all of his stuff was in boxes. 

Jude and Connor changed into sweats and t-shirts before settling down on the couch in the living room deciding on watching a movie. The movie that they chose was the first Fast and Furious considering watching the others afterwards. However, that decision would prevent them from going to bed early on a school night. Jude didn’t care because he actually felt somewhat comfortable with Connor. He wanted him to know the real him. About twenty minutes into the movie Jude realized how close Connor and him were sitting their hands almost brushing against one another. Jude got worried about how much he liked this feeling and jumped up asking Connor if he was feeling hungry.

“Yeah man. I could eat something. We could do some pizza with some soda.” Connor suggested. 

“I like that idea.” Jude stated walking into the kitchen to get his phone to call the pizza place. 

 

They both settled back on the couch watching the movie in silence when they heard the doorbell. Jude got up to go retrieve the pizza. He walked back into the living room with the pizza in his hands setting it down on the coffee table. It was rare for their family to eat in the living room so Jude warned Connor to be super careful, but they could make this exception this time. Jude went to go to the kitchen for glasses and when he came back the lights in the living room were on. Jude gave a questioning look when Connor looked it him. Connor pointed at the lights and nodded.

“Right, I turned them on so we could eat and get to know one another. It seems all we have is small talk,” Connor stated with a quirked eyebrow. Jude found that extremely adorable, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. On the outside he simply nodded walking over to sit next to Connor.

“So what do you want to know?” Jude asked.

Connor scooted closer to Jude. It was obvious he was sitting a little too close. Barely above a whisper Connor stated “Tell me about the real Jude. Who is this extremely tough guy that when he lets his guard down is pretty adorable?” 

Jude locked eyes with Connor and gulped, “well…” He was at a loss for words. How could this be happening to him? Was Connor interested in him?

End of Chapter 2


End file.
